Bad Day
by Servant Indo
Summary: Ryou has had a bad day. Bakura decides to see what happened. ONESHOT!


Indo: Okay, this is just a little something I put together as I was listening to Daniel Powter's 'Bad Day' and it came to mind. I don't own the song or Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own Indo and the plot.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Bakura turned from the T.V. unsure as to why his hikari was listening to Daniel Powter. Bakura had been keeping up on American Idol (A/N: Why? Because I said!) and the song that Bakura loved, even though it seemed a little mushy, was the song that was played when someone left and just so happened to be the song his hikari was singing. Bakura listened as he heard Ryou singing with the computer.

"Where is the moment we needed the most. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost." Ryou's voice was like that of an angel's. Ryou had just come home from his job at the famous Fire Images Inc., a modeling company. Ryou loved to model, and his body was perfect for it. "They tell me your blue skies fade to gray. They tell me your passion's gone away."

Bakura looked to the stairs. Was Ryou upset? Was Ryou mad? The **THUD THUD** of what sounded like daggers hitting Ryou's target board on the back of the door said that Ryou was mad. **THUD THUD! THUMP!** Bakura looked worried as he stood up, gad that American Idol was over so that he didn't miss anything, and walked up stairs to see what was wrong with his aibou. As he approached Ryou's bedroom door, he could tell just how mad Ryou was as there was six or seven dagger points sticking out of the door. Careful not to hit any of the daggers, Bakura knocked on the door. "Ryou?"

There was a quick shuffling, and then Ryou's soft voice calling, "Yes yami?" Bakura sighed as Ryou shuffled around some more. Then there was another **THUMP** from inside the room.

"Are you alright? May I come in?" Bakura asked, cautiously. He had learned long ago that Ryou was very temperamental and when he was angry, not to anger him more.

"You may come in, but make it quick!" Ryou snapped.

Bakura opened the door and walked in quickly, closing the door behind him and moving to the right, just as a dagger zipped passed his head. Ryou's hair was more frizzled then Bakura's was. Bakura could see the wind swirling around Ryou. "Did something happen at work today?" Bakura inquired.

"Yes! The damn Pharaoh decided to be cheeky and attempted to kiss me after he grabbed my ass and I only allow one person to grab my ass, and he then thought it would be funny to try and corner me before my second shoot and made me late so Indo was ad and almost burnt me, aiming for that damn Pharaoh and then Malik decided it would be funny to try and sneak into one of my shoots and practically molest me while in the middle of a shoot and so Indo almost scorched me aiming for Malik and then Mariku thought it would be funny to join Malik and Indo had to postpone my third shoot just so she could deal with Malik and Mariku and then Jounouchi and Yuugi where late for the four shoot that was supposed to be the three of us and…" Ryou ranted. Bakura sighed and walked up behind his hikari.

Bakura hated seeing his hikari in distress, though he would not openly admit it to anyone but Ryou. Ryou meant the most to Ryou. Bakura listened to the lyrics of the song behind him coming from the computer and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, singing the song in his deep, lush voice. "Because you had a bad day! You're taking one down! You sing a sad song just to turn it around! You say you don't know! You tell me don't lie! You work at a smile and you go for a ride! You had a bad day! The camera don't lie! You're coming back down and you really don't mind! You had a bad day! You had a bad day!"

Ryou smiled, truly touched. "Thanks Bakura. It means a lot. Aishiteru. Always."

Bakura smiled. "Hai, aishiteru, always."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Indo: Okay, I know Ryou is a little OOC, but this is how I have depicted Ryou in my mind for a little while. I tend to do that to the characters… And yes, I realize it is short, but hey! I wrote this at 10:30 at night!

Ryou: I don't mind, actually, I kinda like it!

Bakura: You would… Hugs Ryou

Ryou: Hugs back I love you yami!

Bakura: Your gonna make me say it, aren't you?

Ryou: Grins Yup!

Bakura: Alright, I love you too.

Indo: Yay! I love it when they say that! Oh, did I mention that I wrote this after reading Drunk on Happiness By: I am a Catlover? Well, this is what happen after reading this while listening to that song… I was listening to the song while reading her fic to… Weird…


End file.
